Goodbyes in the Dark
by Koujo
Summary: Non-yaoi! Duo reflects on the death of a fellow pilot.


.:Good-byes In The Dark:.

  


author: Koujo 

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

finished: 2000

rated: PG (NO YAOI!)

type: Gundam Wing, Duo Maxwell POV

pages: 4 

  


disclaimer: All the standard ones apply, I don't own GW. 

  


author notes: Please send my C&C, flames are welcome too. 

  


  


  


"Life to me seems more as a book then a wandering. Sure the book of life is blank until lived, but we aren't wandering in a sense that there are no ties to life. The writings of a book's rules have been made and followed, it is a rarity that someone will break those rules.

  


"Death is not the cause of going against the rules. It is the cause when the book runs out of blank pages. Everybody has a book filled with a different number of pages. Some die before life can begin, some at great ages (60+).And some die in the beginnings of those ages of great number (15-40).

  


"Some say you are born dying. Some say you are born to die and some say life is false, death is real. Ever-person may have their own opinion. I know mine is as others.

  


"Books after all are started with the intentions to end. Is that not how some see birth. Each year of a person's life is a new chapter, a chance to change the path of the book and send the readers for a loop. The readers are the people who are in life such as friends and family.

  


"Books, as all life, will certainly come to an end, sooner or later. But the decision of it being sooner of later is not decided by the book's owner, but by the book's writer. For those who own a book do not write it, they simply read it or abuse it.

  


"The similarities between books and life are great, but there are also differences - not many though!" -page 42, black journal

  


Duo put down the black pocket journal. He ran his fingers through his long chestnut brown hair, his indigo eyes still staring at the obsidian cover that contained the blank pages, that contained the written pages.

  


Duo was warned against the reading of the black book. Warned by his closest friends; Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. But Duo had to know how their lost comrade lived, know how he saw life around him. _You were beautiful, Heero_.

  


Duo closed his radiant blue eyes and could once again see the death of Heero Yuy, the Zero pilot, and his best friend.

  


*****

  


The sun was shining with the light of billions of candles, its rays not harming but warming. The trees, in the park, swayed gently with the afternoon wind. The blooms of flowers released their fragrances into the warm air to enchant all who came to this peaceful place.

  


The park was full of life. Children ran about playing tag or swung on the swings. Parents sat on benches talking or played frisbee with their best friend, their dog. But two young boys not really looking like teenage boys but more like youths that had been scarred by war rested themselves against a shading tree.

  


There those two youths fell into a deep slumber. Their dreams were littered with chaotic war episodes that they, themselves, had devised.

  


One of the boys looked at the other. The other boy was Duo Maxwell and the one boy was Heero Yuy. Duo's eyes remembered Heero was not wearing his usual spandex and tank-top, but he wore black pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his upper arm (between the elbow and shoulder), and suspenders. Black suspenders.

  


Duo on the other hand wore his normal garments. Duo's eyes remembered Heero's hair was still in that wild, uncombed look, but Duo liked that style. He felt it made Heero unique.

  


Heero looked to Duo, his persian blue eyes fixed on Duo's face and he said something that Duo would never forget, "I'll remember this day, always."

  


Duo had replied, "Me too."

  


*****

  


Duo opened his eyes, a smile on his lips, but a sadness in his eyes.

  


"Eyes. Eyes are what some call the windows to the soul. The mirrors of a person's feelings and emotions. Some believe that eyes are an open book, if you dare to look, you dare to read." -page 11, black journal

  


Duo again closed his eyes. His eyes sought out the moment Heero was taken and left him with only that damn black journal.

  


*****

  


Duo and Heero, their talking done, fell back into slumber. Duo's slumber was not as deep as Heero's. Duo played with his braid, his eyes closed.

  


Suddenly Duo's eyes opened with a start, he heard the sound of a gun going off and a bullet exploding into the air. Duo turned and looked into Heero's face, Heero's eyes were still closed.

  


Duo remembered what he was thinking at that time, _Maybe I imagined it_.

  


But a scream filled the air, a woman was pointing at Duo and Heero. Duo was confused; then it dawned on him, Heero. Duo moved completely around the tree and could see Heero wasn't sleeping, he was dead. The bullet had passed through Heero's chest and had sunk deep into the bark of the tree.

  


Death was instantaneous.

  


*****

  


A tear ran down Duo's cheek. He could remember Heero's eyes, but he longed to look in them. To see those mysterious eyes once more. _If eyes are the windows to the soul, then your eyes, Heero betrayed you. Betrayed your true beauty._

  


"Duo! DUO! Where are you?" a voice shouted to the Deathscythe pilot.

  


"I'm here man!" Duo shouted back. He quickly braided his hair and stood from the desk. The desk belonged to a good friend of his. A computer sat on the desk, Duo could remember how Heero would spend hours on that damn laptop.

  


A young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the doorway. "Duo, why are you in Heero's room again?" Quatre's gentle voice asked.

  


"Just lookin' around, Q-man," Duo smiled.

  


"You miss him," Quatre paused, "so do we."

  


Duo placed a hand on the laptop's screen and pushed it down till it clicked shut. Duo walked to the door where Quatre stood. "Let's go Quatre."

  


Quatre gave Duo a weak smile he knew Duo was sad. Duo only called his friends by their true names when something was bothering him. Quatre turned and began to walk away. Duo looked back into the room, he reached a hand out and turned out the lights.

  


"Duo, come on..." Quatre called from a few doors down.

  


"Hang on Quatre," Duo's eyes went from the hall back to the now dark room. The blinds were drawn, the bed neat, the computer shut down, the desk clean, and Heero's black journal lay closed on the desk. Duo's eyes squinted to see a reflected light coming from the bed.

  


He walked into the dark room and over to the bed. Under the pillow was a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of him and Heero. Duo remembered this, it was one of the only times he ever saw Heero smile.

  


Duo held the memory to his chest, a tear of loss rippled down his cheek. He turned from the bed and walked back to the door. The framed memory remained in his hands and with one last look he said, "Good-bye, Heero." Duo left the dark room, closing the door behind him as he left.

  


"Good-bye, my friend." The words echoed inside Duo's mind, inside his heart. Never again would he set foot inside that room. 

  


Never again. 

  


Duo had said good-bye to the darkness.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
